


Sometimes, a collision can be a good thing

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Magic School, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith has a rough start at his new magic school. A clumsy accident leads him to meeting a new friend.





	Sometimes, a collision can be a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> Another prize drabble for the giveaway I held on my social media, with a prompt for something magic related. Not a Hogwarts AU, but a setting with a magic university.
> 
> Keith is half-vampire in this because way back in 2016 I had the idea he would be part-vampire in a Hogwarts AU. I still love the thought, so I took it for this setting.

Keith had never known what to expect from a school for magically-gifted people. All his life, he had managed on his own. Well, he had been with his mother’s relatives for a while, receiving all kinds of training, but that was about it; he didn’t have any access to magic schools. As a half-vampire sort-of orphan with magic abilities, life wasn’t so easy, so he kept to those of his kind to learn how to get by.

Then, years down the road, Keith was discovered by chance and invited to a special university for people just like him, with magic abilities, or descended from mystical beings like he was.

So here Keith was now, at Altea School of Magic. Surrounded by people who must all have been trained in special schools throughout their lives, unlike Keith. It wasn’t like Keith was _bad_ or anything, on the contrary, he was doing great in lessons and tests. But he felt like an alien, for having been the magic equivalent of home-schooled. It sure didn’t help that he didn’t know anyone at all, and wasn’t sure how to approach people to make friends.

And so, he stuck to himself, spending his free time either in his solitary dorm room or in the library. Until one day, several weeks into the first semester, he ran into someone—quite literally.

He was on his way to the library for some late-sunday-night-reading and didn’t pay attention as he crossed the last corner before the entrance. That was a mistake, as he collided with someone who was just leaving the library.

There was an exclamation of pain and the sound of papers falling everywhere, accompanied by an annoyed sigh. Keith cringed and immediately said, “I’m sorry, wait, let me help.”

He knelt down to help gather the scattered sheets of paper. When brown hands touched his own on top of a sheet they had both reached out for at the same time, Keith looked up. He gazed right into the most blue eyes he had ever seen, clear and deep as a lake. He took a closer look at the face he was looking at, eyes then darting down the body, and found he was met with a boy with soft brown curls, freckles on his cheekbones, and a look of surprise on his face. The worst part was that Keith’s only thought was that he looked _delicious_. He didn’t know if that was the vampire in him speaking, or if the boy was just that attractive. Maybe it was a combination of both.

Keith was trying to come up with something to say, but he didn’t have to as the boy blurted out, “Your eyes are _purple_!” His voice sounded a little breathy, whether from awe or another reason, Keith couldn’t tell.

Unable to come up with a good comeback, all Keith could say was, “Yes?”

The boy blinked, then laughed sheepishly. “Ah, sorry, that was a weird thing to say. I just, your eyes are really stunning, I guess I got a little lost in them.” He laughed again, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. Keith thought his flustered reaction was really cute. “Anyway, I’m Lance. What’s your name?”

“I’m Keith.”

“Oh, you’re in some of my classes, right? I’m pretty sure I remember seeing you at least in Potion Making, Divination, Curse Breaking, and History.” Lance counted the subjects on his fingers as he spoke them out loud. When he reached the last one, he made a face. “Speaking of, I _finally_ finished that essay we had to do and now I have to sort the pages in order again because my other homework was in the same stack too, ugh.”

Keith felt flattered that such a cute boy had noticed him to the point of remembering in _which_ classes, specifically. But he felt bad for the scattered essay. “I’m sorry about that,” he apologized once more, then went on to offer, “I could help you put them back in order, if you want?”

“That’s really nice of you, but it’s okay, I’ll manage,” Lance said. He went back to picking up the remaining sheets of paper.

Keith mirrored him. “No, it’s fine. I’m not doing anything important right now, anyway, so just let me help.”

“Well, if you insist…” Lance’s lips curled into a smile, and Keith’s heart beat faster at the sight.

They finished gathering all of Lance’s homework, then walked to the library together. They sat down next to each other at a table. Their knees bumped, but neither of them pulled away. Keith found he didn’t mind this casual contact in the slightest, even if he wasn’t familiar with the other person yet. He had hopes that he _would_ become familiar with Lance, though.

While putting the pages into order, separated into stacks by subject and with color-coded clip charms just to make sure (Keith’s idea), they started chatting about random things. Lance did most of the talking while Keith merely reacted, but that was okay. Keith liked listening. This was such a new experience for him and it made him nervous, but in a good way that left him feeling excited.

By the end of the night, Keith had a date for breakfast the next morning with his new friend. _Friend_. He liked the sound of that, even if it had only been such a short time. In his heart, Keith had a feeling that something could blossom from this. He was glad that he had come here, even despite his different circumstances growing up. Meeting Lance made the rough start worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
